bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
MOF: RDW
Każdy z nas siedział w domu bo o 23:54 wszyscy odeszli z dywanu Osy, był bardzo wygodny ale troszeczke ciasny. Ja wyszłam na dwór by dać pić Oskiemu kiedy zobaczyłam jakiegoś gościa na dachu Pita. * Ha? Co on robi na dachu o tej godzinie?-zapytałam i wziełam kamień do renki thumb|left * Hej złaź z domu Pita!-rzuciłam kamieniem w gościa * Ha?! Ała!!!!!!!!-jęknoł Pit * Piter?! Co ty do pioruna robisz na dachu-weszłam na jego dach * Yyyyy ja yyyyyy jestem bo yyy myśle, tak myśle-odpowiedział Pit * "yyyyy myślisz"? * Tak właśnie tak :D * A o czym tak rozmyślasz panie yyyyyy myśle? * O..... nieważne * Ami? * Ha?! Z kąd ty to wiesz?! * Ja wiem takie rzeczy pozatym widze jak od jakiegoś miesiąca na siebie patrzycie! * Yyyyy no dobra masz mnie-powiedział Piter * Dlaczego się do niej nie odzywasz?-zapytałam * Bo ......... tak właściwnie niewiem o czym z nią gadać-powiedział Pit i zarazpo tyl dostał odemnie w łeb * Piterze loganie! możesz z nią gadać o wszystkim!..prawie...więc rusz swoją szanowną dupe..że się tak wyraże i z nią pogadaj! * Moja szanowna dupa niewie jak!!! * O jacie-walłam się w głowe- piter powiec co myślisz o Ami? * Myślę że.....Ami jest piękną inteligentną dziewczyną która jest taka jak ja i zależy mi na niej jak na nikim innym * Powiec JEJ TO CO MI!!!!!!!!! * Nie moge..... jakoś mnie przy niej zatyka-Pit znowu dostał odemnie w łeb * Bierz tyłek w kroki ić spać i rano jej to powiesz ok?! * Ok-Pit zszedł z dacu a ja ponim i tak się skończyła noc. Rano spuźniłam się do szkoły więc podeszłąm odrazu do Ami i Mei. thumb|left * * Elo!-przywitałąm się * Elo!-odpowiedziały * Czemu się spuźniłaś?-zapytała Mei * Zaspałąm bo gadałam wczoraj z gościem na dachu-rzóciłam wzrokiem przez okno gdzie stali chłopaki * Okeeeeeeej-powiedziały * Nie uważajcie mnie za wariatke.... dlaczego zawsze pomagając komuś musze wychodzić na idiotkę-powiedziałam * hihi-zaśmialiśmy się * Jak AMi?! Masz paln na wieczór nie?-zapytałam * Nie a czemu Pytasz? * CO?!-wżasłam na cały korytarz i wszyscy na mnie spojżeli-ZW * PITER!!!!!!!-wyszłąm na zewnątrz i pociągłam go za bluzkę * Ałą... Alex co ty?!-zapytał * Wiesz co? * Co? * Wiesz jak jej tego niepowiesz to zdziele cię po łbie patelnią!-powiedziałam * Ale mówiłem że nie moge poprostu jak do niej podeszłem to się zaciołem jak ten słup wiesz co musiała o mnie pomyśleć?! * OMG! Napisz jej to na kartce ja przekaże ok? * Ok-Pit napisał * AMi!!!!!!!!-pobiegła i zadzwonił dzwonek i wbiegliśmy do klasy na połowie lekcji Pit na mnie spojżał czy dałam a ja mu kiwłam że zara i się zaczyna jak minąć panią muche * Ami?!-powiedziałam cicho * Co?-odpowiedziała szeptem * Masz to od Pita-podałam kartke * ALEX!!!!!!!!!!-pani mucha wzieła kartke-skoro macie sekreciki to je przeczytam przed całą klasą * NIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-wydarł się Pit * Ha?! Piterze tak nie wolno-powiedziała pani mucha-Akhym! Droga AMi! To ja Piter niewiem jak to powiedzieć-pani mucha przerwałą-Piterze mówi się napisać a nie powiedzieć UWAGA! czytam: Choćmy o 19:00 do baru pod bananem co ty na to podkreś tak lub nie-Piter zaczerwienił się tak mocno że wzioł plecak na ławke i wsadził do niego głowe * Ha?!-Ami się zaczerwieniła boklasa się zaśmiała * CiIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-wżasła Pani i zadzwoni dzwonek! * Piter?!-Ami do niegopodeszłą i zostawiła na stole kartka * Ha?-Piter zobaczył że zakreżliła TAK i podskoczył z radości Polekcjach zobaczyliśmy że odłożyliu mecz na jutro bo pada na dworze więc poszliśmy do domu o 19:30 zadzwoniłam po Mei i ona do mnie przyszła. * O co kaman? * Mamlornetke i z mojego pokoju najlepiej widać ich stolik-powiedziałam z uśmiecham * CO TY CHCEZ ICH PODGLĄDAĆ?!!!!!!!!!Spoko dajesz lornetke-Mei poszła do okna * Nie boisz się że cię zobaczą?-zapytałam * Nieee oni patrzą tylko na siebie pozatym co mi mogą zrobić?! * Wsadzić banana do gęby?! * Może My dalej patrzyliśmy przez okno a tymczasem u Ami i Pita. * Witaj-powiedziała Ami wchodząc * H-h-h-hey, pięknie wyglądasz powiedział Pit w garniaku thumb|left|170px|Strój Ami * Dzięki-powiedziała zaczerwieniona Ami i usiadła po tym jak Pit odsunoł jej krzesło Tymczasemu mnie: * Alex nic nie słychać-powiedziała Mei * No ci?! To lornetka a nie megafon * A co ma to wspulnego? * Niewiem niemiałam rymu * Achaa..... Ok idem po popvorn w tej szawce co zawsze? * Skąd wiesz gdzie mam popcorn?-zapytałam * No wiesz........ * TO TY MI WYŻERASZ POPCORN NOCĄ?! * Nie wżeszcz bo się kapną * Spoko dawaj lornete-Mei poszła po popcorn a ja patrzyłąm nadal-OMG!!!!!!! thumb|left|228px * Co się stało?!-wbiegła Mei z popcornem wewłosach * O Jezu-___- jak można się udławićkolacją na RANDCE?! * Co?! OMG!-Mei walła się w czoło Tymczasem u Ami i Pita. * OMG!!!! Dusze się! * Ej Pit nie duś się na randce! thumb|left|262px Po kilku minutach Pit się uspokoił i zaprowadził Ami do domu a my z Mei śmiałyśmy się w niebogłosy. Tymczasem pod domem Ami: * Przepraszam za.....-Pit nie dokończył bo Ami pocałowała go wpoliczek * Narazie Pit było miło!-Ami weszła do domu a Pit wrucił do swojego i szedł jak pijany więc wraz z Mei śmiałyśmy się bardziej jak wszedł w śmietnik. Ale się otrząsnoł doszedł do domu i na nieszczęćcie nas zobaczył w oknie. * ALEX MEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * O>O * Co robicie w okni? * Nic-powiedziała MEi * Obserwujemy cię xD-powiedziałam to poczym zamkłam okno a Mei wruciła do siebie. CDN!!!!! Kategoria:Seria Masters Of Football Kategoria:Odcinki